


Волчья ведьма

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Издавна повелось в мире: в Лесу, полном волшебных существ и лекарских трав, под охраной волков жила мудрая Волчья ведьма, видящая будущее. Эта история становления одной из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчья ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: Marciana  
> Автор: Eva Leen  
> Бета: Whitetiger1993  
> Пейринг: Лидия, Стайлз, Джексон, Питер  
> Жанр: джен, сказка  
> Рейтинг: G  
> От автора: огромная благодарность Marciana, сотворившей такой прекрасный таинственный коллаж, а потом еще и баннер и прочие красоты. У меня все еще нет достаточно слов, чтобы сказать, какой коллаж на самом деле восхитительный. Спасибо большое Whitetiger1993 за вычитку текста (до сих пор помню те окончания).

_Давным-давно, когда боги еще общались со смертными, а магия парила в воздухе, на границе королевства в древнем лесу жила волчья ведьма. К ней за советом и помощью приходили не смешливые девицы на выданье, нет. Сквозь лес под песнь волков торопились иссушенные горем матери да жены, чьи дети и мужья ушли на войну. И рады они были, когда ведьма молча уходила, едва удостоив их взглядом. Знамо, коли слушая рассказ о молодце, ведьма роняла слезинку другую, значит дело худо – умер. Если же говорить начинала, как узнать на счастье или беду пророчество? Впрочем, и девки кто похрабрей бегали сквозь лес. Из уст в уста передавалась легенда, что ведьма помогает найти любовь. А кому не хочется любить и быть любимым?_  
Однако, чаще женщин, приходили к ведьме мужчины: советники короля и он сам с просьбой о помощи, охотники и воины, призывая удачу, знахари за премудростью лекарской.  
Никому не отказывала ведьма. К каждому выходила, каждого слушала. Затем либо уходила прочь, либо помогала. И в первом случае радовались простые женщины и печалились воины, первых обойдет беда, вторых – удача. Во втором же случае… всякое бывало. Люди есть люди, иные возвращались с богатыми дарами, благодаря за помощь, другие же огнем и мечом пытались убить ведьму. Тогда на защиту становились волки – прекрасные и грозные звери отгоняли мстителей прочь. Редкий счастливчик выходил из леса живым и невредимым, ополчившиеся против Волчьей ведьмы становились добычей ее стаи…  
Издавна повелось в мире: в Лесу, полном волшебных существ и лекарских трав, под охраной волков жила мудрая Волчья ведьма, видящая будущее.  


Мир таков, каким создали его Боги. Бог-Отец создал прекраснейшее место во вселенной и подарил его Богине-Матери. Богиня-Дочь заселила его зверями и птицами, рыбами и насекомыми, а Бог-Сын привел в мир магию. Когда увидела это все Богиня-Мать, она подарила юному миру человека. Все в мире взаимосвязано, не может одно без другого.  
В ночь полной луны в королевских покоях родилась новая Волшебница. Крошку нарекли Лидией. Не желала мать расставаться с дочерью, поэтому не рассказала никому о Даре Лидии. Пока короля не было дома, отправилась королева-мать в Лес к древнему дубу. Пообещала она, что отдаст дочь Лесу, но до тех пор пусть спрячут силы природы ее малютку.  
Не пыталась мать завет нарушить, хотела лишь оставить себе дитя. Место мага и волшебницы определяют боги, пройдут года и найдут они Лидию и заберут, а до той поры – малышка ее.  
Да будет так, решил проказник-Сын и спрятал от сестры-покровительницы волшебников девочку. Баловался он, проверял свои силы.  
Прошли года, затерялись вдали благие намерения матери. Росла Лидия прилежной дочерью, умелой хозяйкой, красавицей-невестой. Все в один голос твердили, что такой девушке уготовала лучшая из судеб. Найдет она и любовь свою, и счастье.  
Лидия слушала такие речи, соглашалась с ними. Редкое занятие не давалось Лидии. Глядя на такую дочку, радовалось сердце короля, все он позволял дочке, даже на советах сидеть. Только воинской науке запретил обучаться. Бушевала Лидия, грозилась бросить дворец и уйти в Лес, но твердо слово королевское: не бывать Лидии воином, а если кто вздумает тайно учить принцессу, не сносить ему головы!  
Да поздно отец спохватился, не доглядели мамки и няньки, занималась она стрельбой из лука и училась сражаться на мечах. Лучший друг Лидии, Джексон, не побоялся ослушаться короля.  
В громадном парке возле дворца много укромных уголков, нашлось одно и для запрещенных занятий принцесса и ее верного рыцаря. Джексон был сыном начальника дворцовой стражи, лучшим мечом королевства, выигрывал многие турниры. Поговаривали, что сам король готов назвать Джексона сыном.  
Лидия знала; придет день – попросит Джексон ее руки, и не откажет отец. Будут тогда они вместе. Не думала принцесса ни о ком другом, любила Джексона со всей пылкостью молодой души.  
Привольно жила Лидия, думать не думала о горестях и бедах. В ту весну, стоило сойти снегам, пропал отряд Джексона. Загрустила Лидия, запечалилась, все порывалась ехать искать любимого.  
\- Не королевское это дело! И не женское, - гремел король, запирая дочь в роскошных покоях.  
И не подумала Лидия слушаться его запрета, самолично поехала, без отряда, в мужицкой одежде. Изловили и домой вернули. Снова сбежала, снова поймали. И так несколько раз, пока не запер отец Лидию во дворце силой колдовского слова. Задумался король, как бы норовистую дочь приструнить. Решил он, что забыть одну любовь поможет другая, Лидии пора замуж. Услыхав об этом, в последний раз попробовала Лидия сбежать из дворца, да поймали ее у самых ворот.  
Многие парни женихались к Лидии. Могучие воины, благородные рыцари, велеречивые придворные. Всем отказывала она, у каждого находила недостаток. Никто не мог сравниться с ее Джексоном. Едкими и обидными словами, странными загадками и непокорностью отваживала она женихов.  
За несколько лет истощилась река женихов и отцовского терпение. Стоило покинуть сыну герцога бальную залу, любящему стихи и природу, стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику трона король:  
\- Выбирай жениха, дочь моя! – сказал он. – Ты в девках ходить больше не будешь. Если не решишь сейчас, выберу я! И слово мое крепкое.  
\- Не сравняться они с Джексоном, - ответила Лидия. Свое право на любовь, как счастливую, так и нет, она собиралась отстаивать.  
\- Ищи не замену Джексону, ищи будущего короля… - вздохнул отец. – Ты моя единственная дочь. Однажды ты станешь королевой. Рядом с тобой должен быть достойный король. Вместе с которым ты продолжишь род!  
\- Единственным, кто был достоин моей красоты и моего ума – погиб! – Лидия встала с трона. Она не могла больше сидеть. Как отец не мог понять, что Джексон и только Джексон был идеальным для нее? Другие хуже, с ними ее красота не сияет ярче солнца, они не оценят ее острый ум (многие даже не понимали, насколько она умна), они не были одновременно столь храбры и беззащитны. Как ее отец не может понять, что Джексон и только Джексон, пусть не идеальный, был для нее – совершенством? Ее второй половинкой?..  
\- Лидия! – король и сам не усидел, и теперь они стояли друг напротив друга, похожие как могут быть похожи отец и дочь, идущая по его стопам.  
Советник, заглянувший в зал, отступил в тень. Маленькая принцесса выросла. То, что надо для их маленького домика. Питер Хейл не стал прерывать ссору венценосных особ. Ему надо было подготовить побег. Лидия покинет дворец и исполнит обещание, данное матерью…

Лидия ненавидела ссориться с отцом. Да и как можно поссориться с тем, кто понимает тебя как себя? Ее мать тихо угасала и не имела былого влияния на короля, но именно к ней, как и прежде, бежала Лидия за поддержкой.  
Некогда деятельная и громогласная, сейчас королева лежала среди пуховых перин не в силах повлиять на события в собственном доме. Она слушала горькие речи Лидия, смотрела на ее столь редкие слезы и не могла ничего поделать.  
\- Лидия, ты – дочь короля, - наконец произнесла она. Это не те слова, о которых мечтала Лидия. – Помни, кто ты и в чем твой долг. Ты не имеешь права оставить королевство без короля, на тебе не может оборваться наш род. Выбери того, кто станет достойным королем.  
\- Но мама! А как же любовь?..  
\- Любовь… - королева с тоской посмотрела на небо. – Ты любила его? Значит, помни и живи, чтобы сохранить эту память. Тебе не обязательно любить мужа…  
\- Ты не любила отца.  
\- Ни минуты. Но он подарил мне самое дорогое – тебя. И за это я буду вечно ему благодарна.  
Лидия с неверием глядела на мать. Как она может такое говорить? Как?! Она учила Лидию слушать свое сердце, учила любви и понимаю. Учила оставаться собой, надевая маски, а теперь… Предает. Бездушно и безжалостно предает. Даже отец не был настолько жесток с ней.  
Королева смотрела на дочь и говорила о долге, о браке без любви, лгала, глядя в глаза. В ту далекую ночь, в день рождения ее крошки, она совершила роковую ошибку. С каждым годом понимать, что придется расстаться с Лидией, было все сложнее. Она так и не решилась рассказать мужу правду, не решилась. Да, пусть она никогда его не любила, но уважала и не могла предать, не могла сказать. А два года назад при дворе появился Питер Хейл. Волчья душа, собачья преданность и лисий ум. В нем не было ничего человеческого. Королева, как только его увидела, поняла, час настал. Ее маленькая Лидс должна была уйти в Лес. Гнет тайны довлел над королевой, и она слегка с неведомой хворью.  
Питер Хейл пришел к ней и предупредил, что заберет сегодня Лидию. Что было бы мило с его стороны, если бы он не приказал обидеть дочь может быть и правильными, но глупыми словами. Ее Лидия следует зову сердца, поэтому побеждает.  
\- То, что ты говоришь – неправда! – Лидия встала с кровати. Рука матери упала на белые простыни и Лидия невольно задержала на ней взгляд. Сквозь тонкую кожу, которой королева всегда гордилась, проступали синие некрасивые вены. «Иссушенная», - подумала Лидия, глядя на руку матери. – «Вот она какая: иссушенная»  
Она не могла больше смотреть на мать и быстрым шагом направилась прочь от постели. Запах свежих цветов показался удушающим, а белый наряд выглядел как погребальный саван, как платье Скорбящей девы.  
\- Лидия! – тихим голосом позвала ее мать. – Берегись волков.  
Однако Лидия ее уже не слышала. Стоило хлопнуть двери, как из-за портьеры вышел довольный Питер Хейл.  
\- Милая королева, волков не надо бояться, - он подошел к кровати и ласково погладил женщину по прохладной щеке. – Мы защищаем, - на руке, опустившейся на шею, появились острые когти, - дорогих нам людей, - когти втянулись.  
\- Вот так, - довольно промурлыкал Питер, когда королева тихо выдохнула. – Мы позаботимся о Лидии. Слово волка, - глаза Питера зажглись голубым.

Лидия любила свой дом. Роскошный дворец казался ей уютным и маленьким, высокие потолки дарили ощущение свободы, а толстые стены были надежной защитой. Она знала все потайные уголки величественных залов, где горничные не успевали сметать пыль. Она знала, где находятся каморки этих недобросовестных горничных и как часто туда наведывается камердинер с проверкой. Она спускалась в подземелья и поднималась на верхушку самой высокой башни. У Лидии были свои любимые места: мамина комната (там нет места страху), библиотека (хорошо думалось и мечталось) и парк. В парке всегда было спокойно: здесь не шныряли пронырливые горничные, не искали принцессу докучливые учителя, а стражники отца не так уж добросовестно обыскивали обширную территорию. Парк был хранителем ее самых важных тайн: первого поцелуя с Джексоном, уроков стрельбы и владения мечом, дружбы с городским бездельником Стайлзом. Сколько бы ни было тайных местечек во дворце, в парке их было несоизмеримо больше. Никто не мог найти Лидию, не будь на то ее желание, а слезы могли видеть только озеро да цветы.  
\- Моя милая леди, - Питер Хейл ступал так тихо, что Лидия его не услышала.  
Сегодня ее предали два самых важных человека. Бросили именно тогда, когда ей так необходима была их поддержка. Джексон пропал, отец настаивает на скорой свадьбе, мать толкает предать себя… У Лидии больше никого не осталось. Не считать же другом чудика Стайлза? Да и тот пропал еще зимой, а сейчас жаркое лето.  
\- Что вам нужно? – Лидия не подняла головы. Никто не должен видеть ее такой.  
Питер обошел застывшую Лидию и протянул ей платок:  
\- Вытрите слезы, милая Лидия. Жизнь не заканчивается…  
Лидия слабо улыбнулась и приняла поддержку незнакомца.

Джексон клял погоду, нерасторопных подчиненных и завистницу судьбу. Она разлучила его с Лидией, позавидовала молодому счастью. Весна считалась коварным временем, в горах сходили лавины, а быстрые реки забирали многие жизни, в лесах отряхивались от зимней спячки голодные разбойники, простые люди готовились к работе в поле. Ранней весной мало кто любил королевские разъезды то собирающие дань, то зовущие в войско. Да и король соседней державы, услыхав оскорбительный отказ Лидии, решил завоевать ее королевство.  
Джексон наказывал своим смотреть внимательно, слушать в два раза внимательней, а говорить во столько же раз меньше. Каждая мелочь была важной, каждая могла помочь в наступающей войне. Однако на расторопных, проверенных воинов приходился хоть один раздолбай. Стайлз был как раз этим раздолбаем: говорил много и громко, если по лесу шел, его слышали все окрестные разбойники, готовить ему не доверяли с того вечера, когда он по недомыслию едва не накормил их волчьими ягодами. И где только нашел их в эту пору?  
Не раз Джексон слышал голодный вой волков. Стоило ему с отрядом отправиться за ними, как Стайлз то в ногах запутался и свалил пахучие травы в костерок, то запутал поводья лошадей, привязывая их… Джексон хотел погнать его взашей, да каждый раз останавливался. Лидия за него просила. Хотя Джексону все чаще казалось, что не за того просила любимая. Она описывала парня умного и веселого, ловкого и быстрого, а Стайлз был совсем не таким. Шутил он много, но частенько невпопад. Многие обижались на него за обидные шутки. Во дворце Стайлз казался отличным парнем, умелым лучником, не очень умелым мечником, однако в лесу - катастрофа.  
Джексон решил углубиться подальше в лес. В последнем поселении жаловались то на волков, то на разбойников. Надо было проверить. Уиттмор вел отряд по едва заметным следам – то волчьим, то человечьим. Он не стал делить отряд, когда следы внезапно разделились, а, доверившись чутью, пошел по волчьим.  
Каждую ночь он слышал вдалеке волчий вой, однако Стайлз каждую ночь мешал тут же броситься в погоню. Как только они вернутся во дворец, Джексон откажется от Стайлза. Пусть его переводят в городские стражники, пусть он охраняет дворец, но только не в отряд Джексона… Он уже и забыл, как ревновал когда-то Лидию к другу из города, как следил за их веселыми разговорами. Уиттмор и забыл, что взял Стайлза в отряд только для того, чтобы издеваться над ним на законных основаниях.  
Волки уводили отряд в Лес. Джексон не сразу заметил, что идут они к границе, к тому самому Лесу, где жила когда-то Волчья ведьма. Давно, с того самого ужасного пожара, устроенного недовольным Арджентом, никто не видел ни ведьму, ни ее волков. Говорили, сгинули все, отомстил-таки старый Арджент за безумие своей дочки, за смерть жены и собственную болезнь. Не было никаких доказательств, что волчья ведьма виновна в бедах, одна за другой посыпавшихся на семейство, однако разговоры ходили… Обидел Арджент ведьму, убил одного из ее волков…  
Джексон помотал головой, вытряхивая из нее лишние мысли. Какое ему дело до Арджента с его местью волчьей ведьме? Он охотится на простых волков или на разбойников, прикидывающихся волками. Много ли труда надо, чтобы подделать волчий след? И сказки все это, что умели волки оборачиваться людьми и ходить по земле, слушая разговоры и вынюхивая тайны.  
\- Джексон, может не стоит? – в одну из ночей подошел к нему Денни. Воин лучший после Джексона и единственный, кому командир доверял.  
\- Ты веришь в волчью ведьму? – презрительно спросил Джексон.  
\- Многие видели чудеса, творимые ею, - возразил Денни. Его спокойствие благоприятно действовало на Джексона. – Твой отец когда-то ходил к ней.  
\- Но уже больше десяти лет никто не видел ведьму, - напомнил Уиттмор.  
\- И не слышал волков в окрестных лесах. Это ее волки, они ведут нас куда-то и, Джексон, я не хочу знать куда.  
\- К ведьме ведут, куда же еще, - фыркнул Джексон. – А коли так, мы пойдем туда!  
\- Многие против, - Денни положил руку на плечо Джексону. – Они боятся, Джексон, боятся умереть.  
\- Они не трусы! Мои парни не трусы! – взревел Джексон, движением плеча скидывая ладонь. – Они шил со мной – и с тобой тоже – в бой.  
\- Одно дело идти против врага, другое – ступать на земли ведьмы, - Денни было не по себе от этих мест. - К тому же, этот Стайлз… Нельзя был настолько неуклюжим! Это ловушка.  
\- За Стайлза просила Лидия, а ей я верю. Он что-то знает, Денни, он знает о волках нечто такое, что поможет нам. Он уходит по ночам так тихо и незаметно, как никогда не шел с нами. Мы должны проследить за ним и выяснить, что он скрывает.  
Денни кивнул. Он не бросит своего командира и друга.  
С того дня Джексон и Денни начали следить за Стайлзом. Тот вел себя как обычно: по мелочам портил, по мелочам помогал. По ночам спал, во время караула не отлучался. Денни все сильнее сомневался в том, что Стайлз знает нечто эдакое, но не предлагал Джексону отступить.  
Однажды ночью, в глухой час перед рассветом, Стайлз тихонечко улизнул из-под не очень бдительного ока. Несущий караул клевал носом, у Джексона и Денни слипались глаза. Но Денни все таки сумел заметить побег и тот час разбудил Джексона.  
\- Наконец-то! – шепотом воскликнул Джексон. – Вот увидишь, я был прав.  
\- Может он в туалет пошел? – усмехнулся Денни.  
\- Нет, - протянул Уиттмор. – В кусты так тихо не выбираются.  
«Так тихо, как никогда ранее», - не договорил Джексон, однако слова повисли в воздухе.  
Стайлз не ушел далеко. Он остановился посреди поляны, освещаемой лунным светом, и приготовился ждать. Джексон и Денни затаились в кустах, специально подойдя к поляне с подветренной стороны. Кто знает эту ведьму и ее волков? Вдруг действительно выжили? Все трое умели долго ждать, но их умения в этот раз не пригодились. Из-за деревьев медленно вышел волк с темной шерстью и красными глазами. Джексон с Денни замерли. Неужели правда?.. Стайлз, меж тем, протянул руку, раскрытой ладонью вперед. Подойдя, волк потерся об нее.  
\- Дерек, - радостно прошептал Стайлз, рукой расчесывая густую шерсть. – Дерек…  
Волк удобно устроил голову на коленях парнишки, подставляясь ласкающей руке. «Он – ведьма?» - в удивленных глазах Денни Джексон прочитал свой вопрос.  
\- Дерек, что такое? – встревожено спросил Стайлз стоило волку пошевелиться. – Поговорить хочешь?  
Дерек помотал головой и направился прямо к кустам, где скрывались Джексон с Денни. Молча. Они замерли. Тихий зверь казался опаснее скалящего клыки.  
\- Кто там? – Стайлз тоже встал.  
Дерек тихо зарычал, предупреждая: «молчи», а затем он… стал человеком. Будто тень набежала на луну, на мгновение скрыв волка, и теперь перед кустами стоял обнаженный человек. Черноволосый, хмурый, сильный как воин, а не пахарь. На руках оставались угрожающие когти, глаза светились красным.  
\- Выходите, - сказал волк и мотнул головой, куда стоило выходить. Джексон с Денни не посмели ослушаться.  
\- Командир? Денни? – Стайлз не верил своим глазам. – Вы что, следили за нами?  
\- Они здесь с самого начала, - сказал Дерек. – Пришли с тобой, Стайлз.  
Тот только отмахнулся от справедливого упрека. Он согласился мешать отряду Джексона только при условии, что изредка сможет видеться со стаей. Они уже так долго вместе, Стайлз вырос вместе с ними. Не видеть волков, не видеть их альфу… Возникало такое чувство, будто упустил нечто важное, или мечта рядышком, но недоступна. Да и стае нужны были встречи с ним. Стайлз не мог стать ведьмой, однако именно он напоминал оборотням о человечности. Он, а не мама.  
В общем, эти встречи были необходимы, так что упрек Дерека не к нему.  
\- Стайлз, объяснись! – Джексон выступил вперед.  
«Может, расскажем?» - просительно посмотрел на Дерека Стайлз. Джексон ему немножко нравился. Уиттмор был противным и слишком много о себе воображал, но он дорог Лидии и действительно хороший воин. И за своих воинов он переживает.  
\- Стайлз один из нас, - Дерек решил уступить просьбе своего человека.  
Стайлз благодарно улыбнулся и открыл было рот, чтобы дать более полный ответ, но Денни перебил:  
\- Из стаи Волчьей ведьмы?  
\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз. – Я один из них, поэтому помогал отвлекать вас… Ой.  
Дерек закатил глаза. Какой идиот! Да, они не умели врать, однако прекрасно владели искусством недоговаривать. Один Стайлз не следил со своим языком. Поэтому Дерек был против того, чтобы послать к людям Стайлза. Мальчишка еще. Уж лучше Айзек, умеющий вызывать доверие безобидным видом, или молчаливый надежный Бойд. Даже балбес Скотт был лучше Стайлза. У Скотта было пусть и меньше мозгов, зато когти и клыки напоминали, что следует держать язык за зубами.  
\- От чего отвлекать?  
\- Сколько времени прошло?  
Два вопроса Денни и Джексона слились в один. Прежде чем ответить, Стайлз кинул взгляд на Дерека. Тот кивнул разрешая. А что толку уже молчать?  
\- Уже лето в разгаре, пахари давно вышли в поле, - Стайлз кивнул на луну. – Летняя, не весенняя.  
\- Как так? – удивился Джексон.  
\- У Леса свои законы, - прошептал Денни.  
\- Я знал, что ты догадаешься, - радостно улыбнулся Стайлз.  
\- А мой вопрос? – требовательно спросил Джексон, решив потом подумать про время.  
\- Нам пора, - молчавший до этого Дерек подошел к Стайлзу.  
\- Я иду вместе с тобой? – трогательно удивился тот.  
Стайлзу казалось, что он пройдет весь путь с отрядом. Ему понравились эти веселые парни, со стойкостью переносившие разнообразные каверзы. Взгляд Дерека был достаточно красноречив. Стайлз грустно кивнул. Вот и все, закончилось приключение. Это ведь значит, что… «Лидия?» - одними губами произнес воспитанник волков. Дерек закатил глаза (какой идиот!) и, превратившись в волка, подтолкнул Стайлза к лесу. Не стой на месте!  
Стайлз, обдумывая мысль «Лидия будет волчьей ведьмой», молча пошел вперед. Джексон рванул за Стайлзом, чтобы получить больше ответов, но Дерек взглядом предупредил, что делать этого не следует, и Денни тут же повис на друге.  
\- Они уходят! – воскликнул Джексон.  
\- Ну и пусть, - махнул рукой Денни. – Нам надо возвращаться.  
\- Почему? – Уиттмор обернулся к другу.  
\- Ты заметил, какое имя Стайлз так и не произнес вслух? – спросил Денни.  
\- Лидия, - прошептал Джексон.  
\- Джексон, ты помнишь старые сказки? – снова спросил Денни.  
\- Да.  
\- А что в легендах говорилось про ведьму?  
\- _Издавна повелось в мире: в Лесу, полном волшебных существ и лекарских трав, под охраной волков жила мудрая Волчья ведьма_ , - процитировал Джексон древнее сказание и повторил: - _Издавна повелось в мире: в Лесу, полном волшебных существ и лекарских трав, под охраной волков жила мудрая Волчья ведьма._  
\- Вот именно: в Лесу должна жить ведьма под охраной волков, - Денни перевел слова.  
\- Денни, - Джексон встряхнул друга за плечи и требовательно заглянул в глаза. – Надо срочно ехать в столицу! Они что-то сделали с Лидией!  
\- Они забрали ее, чтобы сделать волчьей ведьмой, - поправил друга Денни. - Ты заметил, что Стайлз человек. Он жил с ними, но он не ведьма. Предсказательницей может быть только женщина.  
\- Но у Лидии нет волшебных сил! – в отчаянии воскликнул Джексон, бросаясь к своему отряду. – Она не может стать ведьмой!  
\- И волки ее съедят, - закончил за унесшимся другом давнюю страшилку Денни.  
Как ни спешил Джексон, а Лес не готов был так просто отпустить отряд. Они теряли время, силы и лошадей, плутали среди одинаковых деревьев, читали звездную карту, однако продвигались медленно. Больше никто не слышал волчьего воя и не видел чьих-либо следов. Будто и не проходили здесь несколько дней назад люди с лошадьми!  
\- Кружит нас Лес, - ворчали солдаты.  
\- Мы все равно выйдем, - упрямился Джексон, раз за разом пробуя новые пути.  
Упрямство победило, вышли они из Лесу в конце лета. На знакомой дороге Джексон спешил изо всех сил, не жалел лошадей. Разделяя тревогу командира, спешили и люди.  
«Не успел», - понял Джексон, увидав черный флаг на башне. Скорбь по любимой принцессе разлилась по городу, тихо было. Даже глашатаи и мальчишки и те приуныли, затихли.  
Отряд сначала не хотели пускать во дворец. Невиданное дело, пускать во дворец мертвецов! На спор вышел сам король, он-то и позволил Джексону с отрядом войти. Он же и рассказал, что больше месяца назад пропала Лидия. Поисковые отряды сбились с ног, но не нашли не то что Лидии – следов ее. Король объявил награду за любую информацию о дочери и пообещал ее руку тому, кто найдет принцессу.  
Было что поведать и Джексону. Рассказал он о волках ведьмы, объявившихся в лесах, о догадках своих, где может быть Лидия.  
\- Когда моя жена узнала о пропаже Лидии, - грустно начал король, - она послала за мной. Хотела она рассказать о поступке, совершенном ею при рождении дочери. Родилась наша Лидия волшебницей и, чтобы не отдавать дитя в обучение, спрятала она силы дочери. Лесу пообещала отдать королевскую дочь! – взъярился король. - Было это незадолго до того, как король Арджент сжег Лес, умерла тогда волчья ведьма. Наша Лидия должна заменить ее.  
\- А если не сможет? – затаил дыхание Джексон.  
\- Должна смочь. Она – королевская дочь, она обещана Лесу, - отвел взгляд король. – Королева перерыла все книги. Волчьей ведьмой сможет быть не всякая девушка, а наша Лидия – идеальный кандидат.  
\- Я все равно пойду в Лес и верну Лидию! – пообещал Уиттмор.  
\- Иди, коли так, - вздохнул король.  
После рассказа Джексона робкая надежда на то, что Лидия просто пропала, исчезла. Волчьи ведьмы не возвращаются домой. Он знает. Долго прожил рядом с Лесом король, чтобы понимать: его дочь не вернется домой. Королевская кровь, волшебница, не осознавшая свой дар, девица, любившая и потерявшая. Становясь волчьей ведьмой, отринет Лидия и отца, и мать, и любовь.  
Нет пары у ведьмы, единственная ее семья – это волки.

Лидия проснулась от солнечных лучей, наполнивших ее спальню. Мама настояла, чтобы ее золотая девочка просыпалась от ласкового солнышка, поэтому в покоях Лидии располагались самые большие окна и всегда распахнутые настежь двери балконов.  
Лидия вдохнула полной грудью запах трав и открыла глаза. Над ней высились исполины деревья, качая зелеными кронами. Лидия улыбнулась, надо же, что привидеться. Она потянулась и почувствовала, что лежит не на мягкой перине, а на твердой земле. Неужели она как простолюдинка уснула в парке? Бывает.  
У Лидии было прекрасное настроение, она чувствовала себя свободной и легкой, будто все проблемы казались мелочью. Даже смерть Джексона не омрачила настроение. Лидия лежала на полянке в парке и наслаждалась гармонией с миром. Она была не просто дома, ее домом был весь огромный мир.  
Лидия счастливо улыбнулась и открыла глаза. Кроны все так же качали своими головами, на небе не было ни единого облачка. Лидия села. Местность вокруг нее была незнакомая, даже трава на ощупь была другой (Лидия еще раз провела рукой по зеленому покрову, да, другая) и озера рядом не было. Лидия недоуменно нахмурилась.  
Она ночью ушла куда-то? Вроде бы, нет.  
Первую звезду она встретила с Питером. Советник отца успокаивал ее после недостойной принцессы истерики, гладил по голове и убеждал, что ни отец, ни мать не желают видеть дочь несчастной, все их действия направлены на благополучие Лидии. Принцесса мотала головой как маленькая, отрицая все разумные доводы. Джексона рядом не было, отец вместо того, чтобы разрешить Лидии действовать, своими глазами убедиться, что нареченный пропал, собирал женихов со всех концов света. Мама, противореча своим же словам, убеждала Лидию поступать не по совести, а не по велению сердца.  
\- Иногда стоит поступить так, как нужно, - убеждал Питер. – Для того чтобы хорошо было всем, иногда принимаются нечестные решения. Король и королева думали о королевстве, думали, что в замужестве ты быстрее позабудешь Джексона…  
\- Это же неправда! Я всегда буду сравнивать! Всегда!  
Лидия не помнила, когда согласилась пройтись с Питером. Они гуляли по дорожкам парка, проходили залитые луной полянки и говорили, говорили. О долге, о правильных поступках, о предрешенной участи. О том, что не всегда принцессы вольны поступать, как им вздумается. Успокоившись, Лидия даже сумела достойно парировать доводы Питера. Почему-то его слова не обижали так, как слова отца и матери.  
\- Долг – это то, как ты поступаешь во благо всех, - убеждал Питер и, противореча сам себе, говорил: - Долг не должен перечить велениям твоего сердца.  
\- Так невозможно!  
\- Милая Лидия, только так и возможно, только так и возможно…  
Лидия не заметила, как заснула. Она знала, что той ночью она поступила правильно, пойдя с Питером по незнакомым дорожкам исследованного вдоль и поперек парка, а проснувшись на лесной поляне, не раздумывая ни мгновения, пошла вглубь, прочь от виднеющегося вдали дворца.  
Она чувствовала, что начинает исполнять свой долг.

Лидия брела долго. Она выбирала самые просторные пути, смотрела, чтобы под ногами было как можно чище. Из дворца Лидия ушла в мягких туфлях и роскошном платье. Не та одежда, в которой можно гулять по старому, заросшему неприхотливыми кустарниками и высокой травой Лесу.  
Лидия давно поняла, где находиться. Место из сказок и легенд, жилище волчьей ведьмы. Именно к ней шла Лидия. Она знала, в конце пути ее ждут ответы на все вопросы. Просто знала, не задумываясь, откуда в ней эта уверенность.  
Проголодавшись, Лидия искала знакомые ягодные кусты. Собирать какие-либо корешки или яйца, она не решилась. Все-таки, ту книгу о лесных растениях она просмотрела, запомнила самые приметные и ядовитые растения и закрыла. Зачем забивать голову лишней информацией?  
Увидев ручей, Лидия напилась и кое-как помыла руки, попыталась отчистить платье. Результатом она была откровенно недовольна. Впрочем, она принцесса, а не прачка… Для той, кто впервые стирал, она неплохо справилась.  
Когда на Лес стали опускаться сумерки, а птицы замолчали, Лидия стала искать ночлег. В той же книге о лесных растениях была маленькая глава о том, как выжить в лесу. Точнее вся книга была об этом, но автор уделил много внимания именно растениям, а не тому, как найти ночлег или добыть огонь. Лидия отложила тогда книжку подальше, чтобы уделить больше внимание тренировкам с луком. У нее все никак не получалось попасть по мишени.  
Кое-как устроившись среди корней громадного дуба, Лидия смежила веки. Вряд ли она уснет: темно и страшно, холодно и волки неподалеку воют. Лидия прислушалась, не воет, а скорее скулит. Щенок?  
Тонкий пронзительный звук здорово мешал, но пойти проверить, что там, Лидия не решалась. Мало ли, вдруг мама волчица или стая бродит. Чтобы отвлечься от грустного потерянного скулежа, она принялась вспоминать все, что читала и слышала о волчьей ведьме.  
Могущественная колдунья, предпочитающая проводить время в лесу. Среди людей появлялась редко, посылая в поселки и города своих волков.  
Волков.  
Кроме гаданий и силы, равно которой не было в мире, волчья ведьма знаменита своими волками. Помощники и друзья, волки проверяли каждого идущего к ведьме. Вряд ли она будет благосклонна, если узнает, что Лидия даже не посмотрела, что там с волчонком.  
Ночью идти было в разы труднее. Луна светила ярко, однако коварных веток стало больше, как и острых камней. Наступив на один такой, Лидия аж подпрыгнула. Больно-то как!  
Долго ли она шла, принцесса так и не поняла. Внезапно перед ней расступились еловые ветки, и она вывалилась на полянку, посреди которой стоял камень. Скулеж утих. Неужели волчонок, наконец, услышал ее и затих, не зная, идет помощь или охотник? Как Лидия была бы рада услышать надоедливый скулеж! Так нет же, ни звука. Даже сверчки (или что там в траве сидит) не переговаривались и совы не летали, пугая своими «угу». Лидия осторожно обошла валун. Громадный, высоченный, плоский. Если забраться, то можно… Лидия не знала, зачем кому-либо забираться на валун. Как и не смогла бы объяснить, зачем полезла сама. Встав на самое высокое место, она оглядела всю полянку и деревья, стоящие плотным кругом.  
\- Ну и зачем я забралась сюда? – спросила саму себя Лидия.  
В ответ послышался жалобный скулеж. Он поменял тональность из надрывного став жалобным, теперь зовя не кого-нибудь, а именно ее, Лидию.  
Слезть с камня принцесса не смогла, самой себе призналась, что упала, и себе же пообещала, что потренируется в лазании как-нибудь. Принцесса она или где? Список «Потренироваться потом» пополнился еще одним пунктом, сразу после научиться жить в лесу, разводить огонь и стирать. Даже если ее никто не мог увидеть в безлюдном Лесу и вряд ли эти навыки пригодятся в дальнейшем, Лидия не могла допустить того, чтобы хоть что-то у нее получалось неидеально.  
Скулеж тонкий и короткий снова напомнил о себе. Лидия побежала на звук.  
Не маленький волчонок звал на помощь, взрослый волк. Лидия остановилась перед зверем. Темная пыльная шерсть, умные изучающие глаза и лапа, придавленная давно свалившимся деревом. Лидия никогда бы не подумала, что можно прищемить лапу давно упавшим и ссохшимся деревом.  
\- Я помогу тебе? – сказала королевская дочь и сама удивилась тон. Вопросительный и жалобный! Да она никогда не говорила так. Пусть страшно, пусть она не знает, что делать, она не должна показывать свою неуверенность. Королевская дочь она или где? – Не знаю, правда, как, но помогу. Даю королевское слово.  
Волк кивнул, соглашаясь, и улегся на передние лапы. Приготовился ждать. Надо же, какой умный! Точно волк из ведьминой стаи.  
Лидия поискала длинную палку, планируя использовать ее как рычаг. Своими силами она ни за что бы не сдвинула ствол дерева. Долго искать не пришлось, нужная ветка росла на этом самом дереве. Ветка. Упавшая вместе с деревом и выглядевшая так, будто никто никуда не падал. Из горла вырвался нервный смешок.  
Лидия ждала, что Лес будет полным если не чудес, то необычных зверей и растений. Однако она не ожидала такого. Она вообще ничего не ожидала. Она не видела дикую природу настолько близко, дорожки и полянки ее любимого парка не подготовили принцессу к обычному лесу.  
\- Я не знаю, ветка не отрывается, - пожаловалась волку Лидия. Как жалоба фраза не звучала, поэтому Лидия была довольна собой.  
Волк пожал плечами и кивнул на лапу. Посмотри, мол.  
Лидия сама себе кивнула и мелкими шажками подошла ближе. Если волк сам предложил, он же не укусит ее, правда? Лидия очень надеялась на благополучный исход. До этой ночи она никого не спасала, более того, она и парковых белок из рук не кормила. Единственным зверем, виденным близко, была милая пушистая Прада.  
Стоило приблизиться, чтобы увидеть: лапа волка не придавлена стволом дерева, а попала в яму под ним.  
\- Думаю, стоит раскопать яму, чтобы у тебя было пространство, - Лидия пристально посмотрела на волка. – В этом все дело? Лапа в порядке, ты не можешь повернуться и вырыть достаточно глубокую яму?  
Волк подтвердил умозаключение коротким тявком. Умное животное. Лидии вспомнилась давняя книга, в которой волки упоминались как люди, обернувшиеся волками. Они были лучшими воинами селения, где жила самая первая волчья ведьма, и когда напали враги, встали на смертельный бой. Их было семеро, включая ведьму. Она наложила заклинание, с помощью которого воины получили волчью неукротимость, силу и жестокость в бою. Тогда выиграли не только один бой, но и всю войну.  
Лидия подхватила какую-то палку и принялась рыть. Нежные ручки быстро исцарапались в кровь, однако принцесса и не подумала остановиться. С остервенением врываясь ногтями в жесткую землю, она медленно, но верно расширяла яму. Умолкли совы, запели лесные пичуги, солнце позолотило верхушки самых высоких елей. Лидия не считала, что вырыла достаточно. Она бы продолжила копать, но на рассвете волк стал слишком часто толкаться лобастой головой, и Лидия была вынуждена прекратить. Она бы продолжила, но волк стал слишком часто толкаться лобастой головой, и Лидия была вынуждена прекратить.  
\- Всё, пробуй, - выдохнула девушка. Она старалась не смотреть на свои руки, земля давно забилась под ногти, въелась в белые ручки. Светло-голубое платье от пятен не отстирала бы и самая умелая прачка. Лидия махнула рукой на свой наряд. Не перед кем хвастаться, она одна в лесу.  
Волк медленно пошевелил лапой, пробуя выбраться. Лидия отошла подальше и села без сил на траву, а то вдруг зацепит. Волк еще раз пошевелил, и резким слитным движением прыгнул вперед – и перед Лидией стоял бурый волк. Он заглянул ей в глаза и лизнул в щеку.  
\- Грязно? – глянув на зверя, решила Лидия.  
Тот замахал хвостом, как Прада, и отбежал вперед. Лидия осталась сидеть. Вот и помогла, пора и отдохнуть. Она медленно повалилась на бок. Веки закрылись сами собой, и Лидия провалилась в сон, не видя недоумение и испуг на подвижной морде.  
Проснулась она на закате. Прощальные лучи солнца согревали лицо. На расстоянии вытянутой руки дремал волк. Стоило спасительнице приоткрыть глаза, как он поднял голову. Встала? Лидия снова закрыла глаза, намереваясь проснуться в собственных покоях. Отдохнуть ей не дал волк, развивший бурную деятельность по побудке некой особы. Даже воду каким-то образом умудрился вылить ей на голову.  
\- Ты что творишь! – закричала Лидия, резко садясь.  
Волк виновато пригнулся, махая хвостом, и тут же весело подпрыгнул и принялся носиться вокруг Лидии. Та непроизвольно рассмеялась, а когда волк потянул ее за полу платья, медленно пошла.  
Лидия настолько устала, что не заметила, где потеряла туфельки, не обращала внимания на агрессивные ветки, а просто следовала за волком. Сколько они шли, Лидия не помнила, пришла в себя, зайдя в ледяные воды ручья.  
\- Ауч! – вскрикнула она. Острые камушки впились в босые ступни, ледяная вода закружила подол платья и потянула вперед. Выросшая во дворце, она никогда бы не подумала, насколько сильным может быть течение лесного ручейка.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Лидия замершего волка. Он фыркнул и наклонился к воде. Попив, волк рухнул в воду, и тотчас вскочил, разбрызгивая воду. Половина капель досталась Лидии, та будто снова пришла в себя. Стоило попить и умыться, взбодриться для длинной дороги.  
Сложив руки чашей, Лидия наклонилась к воде. Незаметно подобравшийся со спины волк напрыгнул и повалил девушку в воду.  
\- Что! – только и успела сказать Лидия, как ледяная вода сомкнулась над ней.  
«Неужели так глубоко?», - подумалось королевской дочери. Она рванулась вперед, к бледному лику луны. Вода неохотно отпустила пленницу. Лидия буквально выпрыгнула из воды и принялась отряхиваться как недавно волк. Сама зверюга отошла подальше, чтобы на него не попало.  
\- Что ты творишь! – повторила свой недавний вопль возмущенная Лидия.  
Мало того, она грязная, в разорванном платье, без обуви, так теперь еще и мокрая, дрожащая на небольшом лесном ветерке.  
\- Спасибо, - ядовито поблагодарила Лидия (вежливость всегда и всюду) и пошагала прочь.  
Прорываясь сквозь ветки и кустарники, швыряя мелкие камушки и подкидывая ногой лиственный настил, она энергично продвигалась вперед. Быстрый шаг согревал, малый ветерок был не столь заметен, к тому же на ветках, не убравшихся вовремя с ее пути, так просто срывать злость, обиду и недовольство. Злость на волка, обиду на волка, недовольство волком. Зверь был виноват в том, что она искупалась в ледяной воде, в том, что исцарапала и измазала руки в земле, в том, что потеряла единственную обувь. Лидия казалась себе такой замарашкой, такой не-принцессой. Любая горожанка, да что там – первая попавшаяся свинарка, деревенщина! – выглядели бы лучше, чем она – дочь короля. Лучшее платье уничтожено, туфли давно потерялись, а что с волосами и лицом Лидия и представлять не желала. Стоит посмотреть на руки, как желание сразу пропадает.  
Выйдя к брату-близнецу знакомого валуна, лежащего на боку, а не стоящего, Лидия упала на него и разревелась. Так ей было жаль себя, глупую, легковерную, слабую. Она росла во дворце как драгоценный цветок, ее охраняли от забот и тревог. Она читала много полезных книг, умела стрелять из лука и сражаться на мечах, как знатная дама и королевская дочь умела вышивать гладью, петь и владела всеми полезными в обществе навыками. В лесу все ее знания, всё ее превосходство оказалось бесполезным, никчемным, шелухой цивилизации. Она знала три десятка столовых приборов и могла поддержать разговор на любую тему, она умела заставлять людей выполнять свои приказы, она умела быть милой и получать требуемое, однако не умела ничего делать своими руками.  
Она была никем. Даже платье - и то постирать не сумела, одно маленькое пятнышко – и то не подалось ее рукам. Лидия ревела самозабвенно, как не плакала от слов отца и матери, как не требовала к себе внимания в детстве.  
Волк пролез под руку, успокаивающе скулил и просительно заглядывал глаза. Какой никакой собеседник, ему Лидия вывалила все накатившее, все претензии, все жалобы, все упреки. Эмоций было слишком много, неудач еще больше. И каких, мелких проблем, вроде розжига огня или стирки платье. Полезные мелочи, которые знает самая последняя подданная, но не знает дочь короля. Лидия привыкла во всем быть лучшей, идеальной, совершенной, а один день показал, насколько ее умения бесполезны в обычной жизни. Не то, чтобы Лидия собиралась жить жизнью простушки или провести свои дни в Лесу, но… Это же такие мелочи! Пустяки!  
Выплакавшись, Лидия снова уснула на камне, уложив тяжелую голову на волка, и не видела, как к ней подошли из-за деревьев другие волк. Уснувший вместе с принцессой поднял голову, спрашивая разрешения не вставать. Полностью черный как ночь мотнул головой: не вставай, - и на следующем шаге стал человеком.  
Стоявший за ним Питер произнес:  
\- Теперь видишь?  
\- Она слабая человеческая девчонка, - возразил Дерек.  
\- У нее есть стремление и упорство.  
\- Она разревелась от малейшей неудачи.  
\- У нее есть стержень.  
\- И она пластична, Стайлз сможет вылепить идеальную ведьму.  
\- Мы, Дерек, мы тоже должны участвовать.  
Дерек нахмурился. Как бы он не относился к этой изнеженной девчонке, она – единственное, что у них есть. За шестнадцать лет не нашлось ни единого способа сделать якорем Стайлза. Привычный укол сожаления стал во стократ сильнее. Как только Лидия вступила под своды Леса, или раньше, как только согласилась следовать судьбе, круг замкнулся. Девочка с даром должна стать ведьмой – или умрет.  
Дерек коснулся пряди рыжих волос. Питер издал смешок, племянник был так забавен, сопротивляясь неизбежному. Лидия нахмурилась во сне, и через миг о волках не напоминал даже запах. Это их Лес. Лидия открыла глаза, возле нее никого не было, а волк спал. Разве у них не чуткий сон? Она закрыла глаза, намереваясь спать до рассвета.

С рассветом Лидию разбудил волк и едва ли не тащил за собой. Видя такую оживленность, будущая ведьма и сама прибавила шаг. Она не печалилась из-за вчерашнего срыва, будто он был далеко и не с ней. На душе царил покой и предвкушение чуда. Волк вывел ее к большому деревянному дому.  
Лидия рассматривала двухэтажное строение и не могла поверить, что это домик ведьмы. Семейное жилище, с удобной верандой и широкими ступеньками. Глаза ее выхватывали части: большие окна, мощные двери, резные деревянные столбы и широкий удобный заборчик между ними, ступеньки, на которых кто-то забыл одеяло. Брошенное полотенце, таз для умывания, валяющиеся в траве ножи и широкие тяжелые палки. Дом выглядел обитаемым, более того, жители то ли спрятались внутри, то ли ушли в лес. В пользу первого предположения говорило распахнутое окно и доносящиеся оттуда звуки, а в пользу второго – след ноги, случайно оставленный на песке.  
\- Войдем? – Лидия покосилась на замершего волка.  
Что-то в его глазах было такое, что она поняла: это его дом. Его, стаи, ведьмы. Волк пожал плечами и забежал за дом, предложив Лидии в одиночку подниматься по удобным ступеням и стучать. Открыли тут же. В дверях стоял незнакомый кудрявый парень со странной усмешкой предложивший войты. Стоило Лидии переступить порог, как из комнаты справа высунулись головы двух девушек, за ними высился чернокожий парень. На ступеньках лестницы на второй этаж сидел Питер с книгой в руках. Из комнаты слева, вытирая руки о полотенце, бодро вышел Стайлз. Рядом с ним шагал хмурый смуглый мужчина.  
Лидия отступила на шаг. Знакомые и незнакомые лица. Питер и Стайлз в одном доме, две девушки и два парня с одинаковыми оценивающими взглядами и хмурый мужчина… Все это не укладывалось в голове. Непроизвольный страх сковал ноги. Лидия переводила взгляд с одного на другого, не в силах задать ни единого вопроса. Постепенно широкая улыбка Стайлза затухла. Лидия отступила еще на шаг, намереваясь сбежать. Ведьма или нет, эти люди, нет, это нелюди, волки… Мужчина пихнул Стайлза в спину.  
\- Лидия, привет. Чудесно выглядишь, - неуверенно улыбнулся Стайлз. Мужчина закатил глаза, Питер фыркнул, а четверо волков оскалились. – Ты не смотри, что они все такие неразговорчивые. На самом деле, волки милые и добродушные, - видя, что Лидия не реагирует, но и не отступает (да потому что в дверь спиной уперлась), Стайлз зачастил. - Давай я тебя со всеми познакомлю. Кудряшка – это Айзек, он лучший лазутчик, - парень, открывший дверь, растянул губы в натренированной улыбке. – Это Эрика, она немного агрессивная, но очень верная, - блондинка взмахнула рукой с впечатляющими когтями. – Возле Эрики стоит Кора, - брюнетка мило улыбнулась, чем понравилась больше Эрики. – За девушками Бойд. Он верный и молчаливый. Питера ты знаешь, - Стайлз махнул рукой на ступени. – А это Дерек, он наш альфа и, вроде как, твой главный учитель.  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
\- Ты – ее главный учитель, - произнес Дерек и, смотря прямо в глаза Лидии, ответил на ее подозрения. - Ты – волчья ведьма.  
\- А я, как сын предыдущей, должен все тебе объяснить, передать дела, - Стайлз активно жестикулировал. – Извини, что втянули тебя во все это, но, ты понимаешь, волчьей ведьмой может стать только девушка, а я немного не она, даже не похож, а ведьма очень нужна этому месту, этой стае, правда-правда. Думаю, тебе понравится новая жизнь, ты ведь мечтала о подвигах и свершениях…  
Дерек положил руку на плечо Стайлзу, из-за чего тот замолчал. Лидия была ошеломлена. Она оставила дворец, фактически, ее похитили, долго шла по Лесу, испачкалась и устала, столько всего пережила только потому, что может стать ведьмой? Когда требовалось, Лидия очень быстро думала, она просчитывала все варианты и выбирала лучший, не зря отец брал ее на советы с четырнадцати лет. Вариантов было не так уж много, а смерти она не боялась. Оставить позади обеспеченную жизнь, престол, Джексона (он наверняка жив), жить отшельницей среди волков, познавать тайны мира и чувствовать себя на своем месте. Сердцем Лидия приняла решение давно, еще в ту ночь, когда разговаривала с Питером, требовалось только озвучить его.  
\- Где волк, сопровождавший меня? – спросила Лидия.  
Откуда-то изнутри дома послышался грохот, будто упало нечто железное. Стая дружно закатила глаза, а Питер еще и усмехнулся.  
\- Если Скотт только что уронил миску с тестом, - Стайлз даже не повысил голос, изменился только тон, став усталым.  
\- …он будет готовить еду всю неделю, - продолжил с угрозой Дерек.  
\- Я и так чаще всего дежурю на кухне! – возмутился неизвестный Скотт. – И это было не тесто!  
Эрика тут же поменялась в лице и вылетела из комнаты.  
\- Стирка, - кивнул сам себе Стайлз и повернулся к ожидающей ответа Лидии. – Это был Скотт. Он неуклюж и бесконечно мил. Как щенок. И сейчас немного занят, так что ты увидишь его позже. Сейчас можешь пройти в гостиную, там стеллажи с книгами, - Стайлз махнул рукой в нужном направлении. - Мы скоро закончим обед. Эрика, Айзек, Бойд, вам нечем заняться? – Стайлз и названные волки исчезли в комнате слева, на кухне, Питер уткнулся в свою книгу, а Дерека и след простыл.  
Лидия не стала напоминать, что хотела бы помыться и сменить платье. Видимо, это было в порядке вещей – ходить грязным. Она осторожно ступила в гостиную. Стайлз зря не будет упоминать книг. Обещанные стеллажи стояли по обе стороны от камина. Лидия направилась прямо к левому, не обратив внимание на обстановку вокруг, только отметив общий уют и некоторый беспорядок.  
Книги были старые, в красивых обложках с золотым тиснением. На шести полках нельзя было найти двух одинаковых книг, похожие, будто дочь на мать, были, а вот одинаковых – нет. Лидия провела кончиками пальцев по корешкам. По пальцам скользнуло тепло и знакомое покалывание. Книги будто здоровались с ней. На верхней полке лежала книга, подписанная «Клаудия». Ведьма взяла ее в руки. Тяжелая, с затертыми уголками. Лидия открыла ее, пробежалась глазами по строчкам, полистала страницы, около половины были белыми. Создавалось впечатление, что хозяйка бросила книгу на полпути. Лидия открыла последнюю страницу. Буквица, стилизованная под огонь и обгоревшие края сразу натолкнули на воспоминания о пожаре.  
  
_Спасая лес от пожара, вызванного темным огнем Джерарда Арджента, вместе с тринадцатью волками погибла Клаудия – девятнадцатая ведьма, носящая титул Волчья._   
  
Лидия провела рукой по строчкам, излучающим невыносимую грусть.  
\- В том пожаре выжил только я и Стайлз, - раздался глухой голос за спиной. Лидия обернулась, прижимая книгу к груди. Дерек стоял за ее спиной, рассматривая литые узоры каминной решетки. – Питер был серьезно ранен и даже сейчас не восстановился до конца. Кору похитили люди Арджента, мы недавно ее вернули. Все остальные волки – обращенные, - Дерек поднял глаза на Лидию. – Быть ведьмой само по себе непросто, волчья ведьма – глава для всех. Подумай, готова ли ты к такой ответственности.  
Лидия не отвела взгляда. Она приняла решение, и будет следовать ему до конца.  
\- Кто волчья ведьма для вас, для волков?  
\- Якорь, - короткое слово повисло в воздухе.  
\- Я…  
\- У тебя есть возможность уйти. Ты можешь разыскать Джексона, петляющего по Лесу, и вернуться с ним к своей обычной жизни. Если ты уйдешь сейчас, никто не причинит тебе зла, но и помогать в поисках жениха не будет. Решать тебе.  
Лидия прикрыла глаза. Заманчивое предложение. Покинуть Лес с Джексоном, она будет жить с любимым, выйдет за него замуж, родит детей. Она может снова стать собой – дочерью короля, будущей правительницей. Или она может остаться, жить в лесу с волками, стать волчьей ведьмой и вечной невестой. Лидия посмотрела на книгу в своих руках, разгладила складки безнадежно испорченного платья, и кинула в спину Дереку:  
\- Я не уйду.  
Дерек обернулся, окинул ее довольным взглядом и кивнул на стеллажи:  
\- Те книги, что слева – жизнеописание каждой ведьмы, те, что справа – учебники, сборники рецептов, жизнеописания некоторых альф и стай, все остальное полезное, что не уместилось в книгу ведьмы. Ты будешь все это изучать со Стайлзом позже, а сейчас пошли, покажу тебе ванную. Скотт уже должен был наносить воды.  
Лидия поняла, что только что прошла важную проверку, и ее, если не приняли в стаю, то согласились рассмотреть кандидатуру. Знание этого наполнило ее пузырящейся радостью. Дом был уютным, стая странной, альфа страшил, однако впервые за свои шестнадцать лет Лидия чувствовала себя дома, там, где и должна быть.

_Так началась жизнь двадцатой Волчьей ведьмы. Она обещала стать великой волшебницей. Лидии столько всего предстояло изменить, столько совершить. Аж дух захватывает, стоит только подумать об этом. Будущее сияет уютными красками рассвета._  
В Лесу издавна жили волки, умеющие оборачиваться людьми. Они пришли сюда вместе с первой ведьмой. Королевская дочь, пожертвовавшая собой ради спасения жизни горожан, была вознаграждена Богами. Ее вернули к жизни и обучили всем таинствам, которые она передала своим ученицам. Ее силы были иного порядка, ее боялись, а она хотела нести в мир свет и добро. Люди отворачивались от бывшей любимицы, закрывали лица, отец отказался от дочери, а мать не могла противиться воли супруга.  
В дороге бывшую принцессу сопровождал верный рыцарь и возлюбленный. От их союза пошли первые волки.  
Так началась история ведьм. Она в чем-то похожа на историю Лидии. Девочке тоже предстоит стать первой, ее будет учить не предыдущая ведьма, а стая. Она оставила в прошлом королевскую мантию, она принесла с собой только платье. Любовь же… Первой ведьме повезло, что ее избранник остался рядом, остальные ведьмы были несчастны в любви. Союзов между ведьмой и волком не было, а люди бежали из Леса.  
Сможет ли Джексон выдержать пронизывающую насквозь магию Леса? Сможет ли гордый рыцарь полюбить изменившуюся невесту? И главное, пропустит ли его Лес, покорный уверенности Лидии в том, что ведьмам любить не надо?

Питер закончил выписывать последний знак. Новая книга, пока что без обложки и подписи, готова принять на свои страницы историю о рыжей ведьме. После ритуала книга будет вручена Лидии, а пока что стоит записать некоторые любопытные моменты.  
\- У нас есть своя книга, - шепнул Айзек, сидящий рядом.  
\- Но здесь писать интересней, - усмехнулся Питер. – Наша милая Лидия должна встретиться с Джексоном?  
\- Скоро, - прислушавшись к чему-то далекому, подтвердил Айзек. – Он преодолел половину пути.  
\- Вот и славно, будет, что записать в книгу до ритуала, - улыбнулся Питер.  
\- Думаешь?..  
\- Уверен. Эта может сломить проклятие, - Питер посмотрел на полянку, где Лидия вместе со Стайлзом училась чувствовать связь со стаей под насмешливые комментарии этой самой стаи.

Спустя многие года никто и не вспомнит, что у короля была дочь, зато все будут говорить о ведьме, изяществом и видом схожей на особу королевских кровей.


End file.
